


Aftermath

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Workplace, Dick Pics, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Getting drunk at an after-party at work did not look like a bad thing at first. Yuuri had hoped it would have gotten him to talk to some of his co-workers as normally he's too shy.He should have known that getting drunk at an after-party would get him into trouble.There was no way he could have seen this train wreck coming though.This story is based on a post I've seen floating about on Tumblr. If you've seen it You'll know. :}





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Day 126 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Today a house in my street burned down, but as my depression made me so tired I ended up sleeping right through the entire event. 
> 
> For any who is intersted, [ My Tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always open for asks, messages, and any other ways of contact. :}

Yuuri stumbles into the apartment he shares with his best friend. He can make out on the clock that it's closer to six than to five am, although he has to really squint his eyes. He can't really remember why it is so hard till he remembers he left his glasses in the office. It takes him even longer to remember why he took them off. 

That memory is good enough to make him go to the fridge, take out a small bottle of sake his parents sent him over the holidays and drink it bottoms up. There is no way his evening, or morning, could be any worse than having to spend it either drunk or hungover. And with a bottle on the table he at least will know for certain Phichit knows in what kind of state Yuuri is.

He discards the clothes he's still wearing on his way to his room. Not bothered to pick them up and fold them nicely like he normally does, he'll clean them in the morning. Ever since that one time he had a panic attack over not being able to find a certain shirt, Phichit understands that cleaning up after Yuuri is not a smart thing to do. 

Dropping on top of his bed, to worn out to even consider getting under the sheets he goes over the events of the evening. As junior in the department he was as happy as everybody that their hard work over the past three months paid off. The fusion was a fact and they did it without having to lose any jobs at their main branches, and only minor let goes through natural progression at the two minor ones. 

It's always a mind stressing ordeal having to work out a plan for a successful merger knowing fully well that you could be working out your own function. It's how Yuuri had lost his previous job before getting this one. So knowing this time he was safe had been the sole reason he had accepted the offer, to go out with some of the other people involved, to celebrate. He should have been warned when he saw that it was Chris that was leading the pack. Even after three months of intensive working together Yuuri was yet used to the man's hands on way of dealing with people. 

And he knew the man had a much better grasp on his way of thinking than Yuuri had previously thought was possible. The moment Yuuri hesitated all he did was drop that maybe Victor would join them later to make him go along. Here he had thought he had kept his crush under wraps but apparently everybody knew. So Yuuri had taken to drinking to get over the embarrassment. 

That was his second mistake. Or his third. Either way he somehow had ended up half dressed dancing with several people, and he wasn't certain but one of them could be Victor at some point. But then he ended up challenging Chris to a god damn pole dancing contest. Nobody knew he could even dance let alone that he could do that, but he had to boast that he payed his tuition with it so he was certain to give Chris a run for his money. And he did.

Most of the group had left but a few off them and Yuuri was one of them had moved to a different club after that. It had been more of an after hours bar, and Chris had been feeding Yuuri both coffee and water between his drinks. So he can actually say he isn't drunken enough to for get everything. Hopefully just the embarrassing parts. Like admitting during a game of Truth and Dare that he actually got of at thinking about Victor. He admitted to handle himself while thinking of their goddamn boss. If that ever was relayed back he was out of a job, for sure. Plus he could forget about getting a recommendation. 

But then to safe himself from saying anything more incriminating he chose dare in the next round. Chris must have felt to get back to him for losing their dance off as he challenged Yuuri to go to the toilet and sent him a picture of himself jerking of. It took him three seconds to understand that the penalty would be worse. So he had done it. Just remembering that makes Yuuri smother himself with his pillow. 

There had been some argument as Chris had not received the photo, so at first he had doubted Yuuri had sent it. But Yuuri was able to show him the sent message, to the number Chris had typed in himself, so in the end it was just assumed it was one of those messages that somehow show up hours later than when they were sent. After this Yuuri had opt out of any more challenges, stating he had been exposed enough.

This is the last thought he has before finally dropping of in a drunken stupor. Not falling asleep till his mind finally stops fretting long enough to let him. He wakes up the next day around dinner. Realizing he just basically missed his whole free Saturday, he decides to ignore his phone for the evening. Instead he and Phichit end up watching movies to very late, catching up on their week. 

On Sunday, it's time for laundry and such so his phone only get's put on the charger. Still Yuuri mostly ignores the light flashing saying he has some notifications waiting for him. 

It isn't till he wakes up way to early for his bus to work on Monday that he even bothers looking. To his shock he has over thirty missed messages and calls from Chris, starting at six am on Saturday and the last only a few minutes earlier. He decides to ignore them and just calls Chris instead.

"Thank God Yuuri. Why did it take you so long. I was worried you were stressing out over it and that was what was stopping you from reacting." Yuuri stares at his phone, he an't say he had ever heard Chris this frantic.

"Nothing serious I just tossed my phone aside for the weekend. Never even saw any of it till I just turned it back on. Don't know what is making you sound like this though? I called you before looking at any of them. Don't tell me the merger went bust after all." 

He feels some anxiety stir up in his gut. What if the numbers were off and his position was obsolete after all. He needed his job. Phichit had just gotten his own Studio, they could not keep their place if not for Yuuri having an income. 

"What!! Shit. No! The merger is all okay. I spoke to Georgi over the weekend. It is signed and sealed. Nothing they can do to change even one dot in it anymore. It's solid." Yuuri lets out a sigh of relief.

"Then what? It has to be massive for you to leave over thirty messages and calls." Yuuri is surprised when it goes quiet on the other end. It is then he can hear the background noises. It's 5am, where the hell is Chris to have such a massive street noise in the background.

"Man you really haven't listened to any of them. I was so hoping not to have to say it out loud." He hears Chris take in a deep breath and sigh. "I fucked up. I'm sorry. I must have been to drunk to realize it. And I'm so sorry Yuuri. I am."

Yuuri feels his anxiety come back in full force. He had not believed Chris could ever sound as apologetic as he was sounding right now. What ever he had done he was clearly feeling horrid about it.

"Whatever you did. It was obviously an accident so I doubt I'll hold it against you for long." Yuuri tries to sound professional but even he can hear the edge of fear to his voice. 

He hears Chris mumble something to somebody in what sounds like french. Why would he speak french? Then he can hear Chris sigh again.

"I'll just toss it all out and hope you really won't hate me." The man chuckles. "Lord knows you'll have every right to it. First though, please sit down. Can you do that." 

Yuuri says he can and sits on the sofa. 

"When I got in at six am last Friday I received a call. At first I thought nothing of the number as I knew it was Victor's private number. he wanted me to do some things for him as he insisted they could not wait. I said of course and went to go over the things he had sent me in the email." A deep breath is heard as if the other man is brazing himself. "It wasn't till I called him back and realized I typed in his number fully automatic that it hit me. I typed in his number fully automatic." At this it stays quite for a moment. 

Yuuri looks at the phone and decides to say something. "So. Everybody knows you two are great friends. I know the number of my best friend at heart as well. There is nothing odd about that." He chuckles. "He is my go to in case I can't get out a situation myself." 

"Like when you are to drunk to think straight?" There seems to be a hidden message in Chris' question. 

"Yeah. When I am beyond stupor, I can still manage to call him. It's like his number is programmed to be the first thing I think of when I see a phone. Why?" 

"The same is for me and Victor. That is why I am apologizing..." It stays quiet for a moment. "Yuuri... you really are going to make me say it, aren't you." The desperation in Chris's voice makes Yuuri want to giggle but he rains himself in.

"That is the best way to get it out in the open." He is pleased he can still sound so mature at five am. "It is five in the morning after all. So you can't expect me to be fully awake yet to understand hints." 

He hears a swear. "Shit it really is only five am there isn't it?" There? Yuuri wonders the word choice for a moment but before he can ask his mind shuts down by Chris's next words. "Yuuri my phone number and Victor's are only one digit off, I was drunk,that is why I never received the photo. Victor did."

Yuuri stares at his phone in horror. He did not just hear what he just did. There is no way the universe did that to him. He had not just received the message that the photo he took of his hand around his stiff cock with the message 'Thinking of what I could do with this' was sent to Victor instead of Chris. Chris had promised to erase the photo so that Victor would never see it but now... His career was over. 

He must have made some sound as he hears some loud screaming from the phone in his hands. The noise in his head is just not letting him hear it properly. It takes him a moment to clear his head enough to realize that he really wants to yell and cry. Oh wait. There are drops on his hands, so he's already crying. good that means he can go on with the yelling. 

"What the fuck Chris." He interrupts what ever the man on the other end of the line was yelling. The sound of a choke makes clear he startled the man. "You have to be freaking kidding me. How the hell am I supposed to walk in the office today knowing our bloody boss received a photo of me jerking of." 

He takes in a few deep breaths and when he looks around he sees Phichit in the doorway of his room just staring at him. Right. He had only said Chris had made him sent him a photo, not what kind of photo. 

"You better be there to support me. I am not losing my job over this." Phichit's hand on his back is all that is stopping him from really freaking out. 

"Damn Yuuri. I would. I really would. But you see that thing Victor had called me about was something to do with our branch in Paris." It stays silent for a moment.

A moment that is log enough for Yuuri to understand the things he had been picking up over the phone. "You are in France." It is a statement not a question.

Yuuri doesn't want to hear anymore and he presses the end call button. "I have to go in and beg forgiveness. Maybe if I make very clear the photo wasn't meant to ever be seen by him, that Chris gave me the wrong number. All I can ope for that he will allow me to keep my job, and if not that, at least a recommendation letter." 

Phichit just nods and without saying a word goes over to the kitchen and fixes them some breakfast. Yuuri doesn't know how he ended up with such a great best friend as he doesn't even need to ask him, but Phichit reschedules his morning appointments and joins Yuuri on his way to his job. Promising him that he'll be in the lobby till he tells him to go away. So when they leave the house at seven he's calmed down a bit.

Leaving Phichit in the lobby while stepping in the elevator is maybe one of the hardest things in the world. His feet feel like lead and there is a block of concrete in his stomach. Stepping out at the executive level when not being summoned makes him almost close the doors to the elevator again and go back down, run from the building, sending a letter of apology over email. But no matter how much anxiety he has, he has never been a coward. So he steps out and walks up to Victor's secretary. 

Mila sees him coming and smiles at him. "Ah, Yuuri. I was wondering when you would drop by. I only just left you the message to come up. Normally you are not this early. Must be eager to see him." Yuuri just stares at her. She seriously just winked at him. Does she know? "Well hurry up. He's been bugging about making me get you here since getting in at six. Trust me, Georgi got annoyed with him almost an hour ago." 

This is a cold shower if any. Apparently the senior assistant knows as well. He really is in trouble. Shit. Are they going to sue him. In a way the photo could be seen as a form of sexual harassment right. Forget a letter of recommendation, he should be lucky not to end up in jail. His breathing hitches up and he balls his fist to prevent his hands from shaking to badly. he takes in a few deep breathes before knocking on the door and entering when it is called to do so. 

He is so shaken by the thought of what is going to happen, he completely misses the ambiance set in the room. He doesn't see the lit candles, the two glasses of wine, or even the big grin he's greeted with. All he can think of is apologize. So he does it the only way he knows. He bows from the waist in a full ninety degree angle and just goes off.

"I am so very deeply sorry. I can understand that my actions this Friday, although not in the company building but still among colleagues was not professional. I partook way to much alcohol and when challenged I could not even think about the outcome of my actions. Please forgive me." 

He goes silent for a moment only hearing the glass of wine coming from the table. 

"Yuuri. What are you exactly apologizing for." And with that remark he understands how Chris must have felt. It's a horrible feeling having to spell out your mistake. 

"The Photo sir. I was informed by Chris this morning that he accidentally gave me your and not his number." Yuuri swallows. He can hear the glass be put on the table again.

"That photo was meant for Chris." There is an odd sound to Victor's voice. One Yuuri can't place. "No wonder he was so keen to get overseas, when I mentioned getting it." 

Yuuri opens his eyes, only now realizing he had closed them. 

"I see. And how long have you and Chris been going about. It must have been a while for you to sent him a photo like that. Guess it was all those hours working at the merger." 

Yuuri's head bolts up, but as Victor has his back turned to him he can't see it. 

"What!! No!! There is nothing going on between me and Chris!. How could you think that. It was a dare. A stupid dare during a drunk game of truth or dare. I had already gotten a truth out I hadn't wanted to share so I thought I was safer with a dare." 

At this Victor spins around, pinning Yuuri down with the harsh look in his blue eyes. 

"Are you seriously trying to make me believe that you can get in a state like that from a dumb game. I am no fool. The only way to get like that is if you are truly thinking of somebody and you must have been thinking of Chris as apparently the photo was meant for him." 

"Please." Yuuri loses his temper. Something that only rarely happens but he is on the last en of his resolve. He can feel the tears running down his cheeks. 

Victor takes a step back. he had not expected Yuuri to start crying. He grabs one of the glasses of wine from the table to stop himself from walking over to the man.

"I could never get in a shape like that over Chris. He is absolutely not my type. It was a dare, and he had promised to erase the photo once he had received it. It was that we had been talking about you because of that stupid truth..." At this Yuuri turns beet red realizing what he just said.

There goes any chance he had to do it off as a stupid drunk mistake. He basically just admitted that his state in the picture had been caused by Victor. "Please forget I said that. Just erase the photo and I'll go down and clear my desk, sir. I'll be gone." 

He starts to shake. Maybe he could find a restaurant to work at as he is never getting an other job in this industry again. Two shoes step in his vision, making it clear Victor is standing right in front of him. 

"So even though the photo was meant for Chris, it was me you were thinking of when you made it. And then in a drunken twist of events Chris typed in mine instead of his own number." There is a soft hum. "Good. I hate having to change my plans again. And my mother would be disappointed in me if I did not do what is right." 

With that Yuuri is certain he's going to get fired.

"Personally I'm more for a short engagement, but as your family are all in Japan I assume you'll need more time. Or we can do one ceremony here and an other over there. I'm good either way." 

Yuuri looks up surprised. "Excuse me? But, what? I thought I was going to be fired, maybe even arrested for sending photo like that. so I am not following you." 

Victor grins. "Oh I have no interest in firing you. I've liked you from the moment you came here for your job interview. That were some long months." This information makes Yuuri's mouth drop open. "No, I'm an old fashioned man. It is only properly for me to make you a honest man." 

A this he offers Yuuri the second glass wine. Yuuri takes it in a daze. What is happening?

"So here is to us." Victor offers his glass for a toast. "Us?" Yuuri taps his glass to the others. "To us and that our marriage may be as full of surprises as you are." 

Victor takes a deep swig of the wine. Luckily his reflexes are good as he only barely prevents the wine from Yuuri's glass from spilling all over when the younger man let's go of the glass. He then decides to put both glasses on his desk again.

After that he walks back to Yuuri who is still staring at him in a state of shock. Takes him by the hand and guides him to the couch. Once there Victor sits down and pulls Yuuri in his lap, facing him.He shifts for a moment till he is certain the younger one can feel exactly what is going on in Victor's pants.

"I'm all yours. No show me Yuuri, the same Eros you showed me when we danced. Show me what you want to do with me." 

There is some dazed blinking, then Yuuri seems to make up his mind. He looks over at the desk, he really should not drink this early but now he wished he had taken a sip at least. Then he looks back at Victor and thinks 'To hell with it all', before pulling the man closer and ravishing his lips. 

It takes a whole hour before Yuuri's mind has gotten clear enough to remember Phichit is still in the lobby.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work. I hope you liked it.
> 
> If so please consider dropping a comment. Even if only a smiley.  
> It really helps cheer up my days. :}


End file.
